Stallion of Stone
by lilgulie5
Summary: A Jonerys Future Fic Oneshot! The Long Night is over and Daenerys and Jon have set about rebuilding King's Landing when their son makes a new discovery. A bit fluffy and a bit angsty.


**A/N: This is just a little future fic oneshot that came to me last week. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave so I had to write it. Please read and review! Thanks! -Katie**

"Hurry, Mama! Hurry!"

"Slow down, Aemon," Daenerys called to her eldest child as he dashed down the corridor, past the statues of the Targaryens of old. "Your sister and I can't move as fast as you can."

The queen watched as the prince stopped and turned around, his silver-blonde hair bouncing as he did so. His hair may have been given to him by his mother, but his grey eyes and patient smile he inherited from his father. Aemon had burst into the nursery with all of the exuberance of a four-year-old boy, his anxious Septa in town, and begged his mother to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, setting two-year-old Rhaenys on her feet and pushing herself from the chair, a feat not easily accomplished as she was now in the seventh month of another pregnancy.

"To see the new statue!"

"The new statue?"

"Yes! Come on, Mama!" Aemon had said and practically tripped over his own feet as he ran out the door.

"What do you think, Rhae? Shall we follow your silly brother?"

"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed, her raven curls bobbing up and down and her violet eyes alight with excitement.

Aemon was quick, but not out of sight as Dany and Rhaenys struggled to keep up with him as they made their way through the Red Keep. Slowly but surely, the castle was returning to its former glory, the restoration going on its fourth year. The first year after the Great War ended, the Red Keep had been virtually uninhabitable after the major damage it sustained at the hands of Cersei Lannister. Dany and Jon had spent most of their days at Dragonstone, setting up a makeshift capital in order to deal with matters of state and traveled to King's Landing when necessary. Once Maegor's Holdfast had been completed, the Queen and King set up their permanent residence there and Rhaenys was the first of their children to be born there, her older brother being born at Winterfell at the end of the Long Night.

Dany watched as her son rounded a corner and made his way down a corridor lined with statues of their ancestors, for better and for worse. Dany and Jon had discussed removing statues of rulers like Maegor the Cruel, Aegon IV, and the Mad King, but decided to keep them, hoping the cold stone facade would prove to be a history lesson for their children and future Targaryens to come. Aemon, in particular, was coming to an age where he loved stories and would listen to tales of Starks and Targaryens alike. It was not unusual for Dany to find him either in the library with Maester Samwell or here in this very corridor with his Septa.

When she finally caught up with Aemon, he was standing in front of what was indeed a new statue that took Dany's breath away. Standing tall at the end of the long line of Targaryens was a magnificent stallion, hewn from solid rock. The plaque at the base read "Rhaego Targaryen: The Stallion Who Mounts the World."

"Mama, what does it say?" Aemon asked and his mother read the inscription aloud to him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Who was Rhaego?"

For reasons unknown to her, Dany found herself unable to speak. She had talked at length with Jon about her time with the Dothraki. Her struggles, her triumphs, her mistakes, her losses. She laid them all bare before him and wept when she told him of the son she had never even held in her arms. He would have seen his eighth namesday by now.

"He was-," Dany said, her voice cracking with emotion and unable to continue.

"He was your older brother," a voice from behind her replied and she turned to find her husband walking up to join her and the children.

"Papa!" Rhaenys exclaimed and pulled free of Dany's hand to run to her father who had been away for just over a week on progress in the North. Jon lifted his daughter into his arms and ruffled a hand over his son's fair hair.

"I have an older brother?"

"You did. He died when he was just a baby," Jon explained carefully. "Even younger than your sister. But your Mama's Dothraki people called him the Stallion Who Mounts the World."

Aemon looked from his father back to the statue, studying it closely.

"I wish I knew him," the boy said thoughtfully.

"I wish so, too," Dany said, finding her voice once more. "I've dreamt of him and he's always very much like you."

"When I grow up, I want to have my statue next to his. Can I?"

"You can," Jon nodded, setting Rhaenys down. "Your Septa is waiting for you in the nursery with gifts from Aunt Sansa. Be a good brother and take your sister there. And don't run."

As Aemon took his sister's small hand in his and led her back down the corridor towards the nursery, Dany took a step towards her husband and slid her arms around her husband's waist.

"When did you get back?" she asked, reaching up to kiss him. "When did you do this?"

"To answer your first question, just now," Jon replied, dipping his head for another kiss. "To answer your second question, the sculptors have been working on this for quite some time."

"Jon, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Yes, I do. He's your son, Dany. He's a Targaryen, too."

"Thank you," she whispered holding him close.

"You're welcome," he replied. One of his hands slid down to smooth over the curve of her belly. "Sansa also sent a new blanket for this little one, too and sends her love as well."

"I wish I could have gone with you. It's been too long since I've been North to see either of your sisters."

"We've been busy trying to rebuild a country and you know Sansa enjoys coming down to the capital."

"Will she come for the birth?"

"Not sure," Jon said, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Let's retire for the afternoon. I missed my wife."

"As tempting as that is, there is a council meeting soon. Won't you join me?"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but of course I will."

"Thank you again, Jon. It's not always easy for me to look back on that time or to think of him, but I can't forget. It's a part of me. There's a way to look back, to remember that what happened and who I was then made me who I am today."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing the side of her head. "How long do you think it will be before Aemon tries to climb up onto it?"

"Less than a day," Dany snorted, with a playful roll of her eyes. "He's probably running from his Septa now."

"The dragon who mounts a stallion," Jon mused. "What would the Dothraki call that?"

" _Gaezosi."_

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Brothers."

 **Note: In this fic I made Rhaego about eight years old. This is based on a timeline I found that said only three years had passed from the events at the beginning of A Game of Thrones (297 AC) and when Dany becomes Queen of Meereen (300 AC). It's not always easy to tell how much time passes in each of the books so I did my best to guess for the remaining books we have.**


End file.
